


The Coronation Part II

by tofu_sama90



Series: The Coronation [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anxious bard, Bard - Freeform, Barduil - Freeform, Caring Thranduil, Coronation, Hand Jobs, King Bard, M/M, Post Coronation, Public Hand Jobs, Relief, Stress Relief, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil gets an idea, Worrying Thranduil, stressed bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofu_sama90/pseuds/tofu_sama90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard is crowned King of Dale and Thranduil gets an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coronation Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, first smut experience! Never thought myself a pervert.

The frets of that morning had passed and as the midafternoon sun shined in the sky high and mighty. Light shone through the windows of the high ceilings of the Great Hall. The city of Dale was bustling compared to that early morning. The Dragonslayer’s banner was waving all around Dale.

            Bard looked at his reflection in the glass and touched the intricate patterns on his clothing. The red fabric of his shirt looked regal. Fit for a king. Fit for Bard.

            Bard examined his newly shaven face. He brushed his hand over the smooth skin on his cheek and chin. His hair was slicked back and combed. He was shocked how different he looked from a rugged bargeman. He paced in front of the mirror the long black cape trailed behind him and his polished boots tapped the floor.

            “You clean up nicely,” Bard heard Thranduil’s scoff behind him as he lounged on Bard’s bed.

            The low laughter from Thranduil made Bard jump in surprise. He hated when he did that. The elvenking spread his long legs along the length of the bed, his hands crossed behind his head. He had a mischievous face on as he looked at the soon-to-be king.

            “I don’t need your support, Thranduil.” Bard tried to look mad but the smirk on his face gave it away. Bard walked over to the table with the Dorwinion wine and poured a goblet for Thranduil and himself. When he walked over to hand the lounging elf the wine, Thranduil pulled the back of Bard’s neck closer and leaned him in for a kiss. Thranduil’s lips were soft as they pressed into Bard’s. Small moans escaped Bard’s mouth as Thranduil’s kiss intensified demanding more. Thranduil’s hand pulled Bard’s head closer to him and Bard almost spilled the wine in his hands when Thranduil’s tongue glided into his mouth.  

            There was a moment’s gap between their kiss and Bard tried to mention the wine that was fighting to stay in its goblet.

“You’re going to make me spi-“ Bard tried to say before Thranduil seized Bard’s lips once again. After Thranduil was finished with the bowman’s lips, he trailed his lips down to Bard’s neck.

Bard gasped as he could feel the slight sensation of the elf’s soft lips. Thranduil’s tongue licked the part of skin right across the bowman’s Adam’s apple; following up to the smooth skin of his shaved chin then it slowly trailing downward. Thranduil moved his mouth over to the side of Bard’s neck and gently started to suck.

“You’ll-“ Bard gasped. “Leave a mark! Ah.”

Thranduil didn’t seem to pay any attention as he started to suck on the sensitive skin harder then moving down Bard’s neck lower and lower.

“The coronation is going to take place in- a couple of hours.” Bard’s pleas were in vain. He already accepted the fact that he was going to be presented to all of Dale, as well as Erebor, with his lover’s mark upon his neck.

“Then let them see,” Thranduil said, his breath panting onto Bard’s skin. Thranduil pulled away from Bard’s neck and slouched back onto his lover’s bed. Bard let out a slight moan at the lost of contact and Thranduil’s lips widened in a slight smirk.

Bard finally handed Thranduil his goblet took a long swig of his. He returned to the mirror to check if Thranduil’s mouth had left a mark. Thankfully there wasn’t too much damage, and Bard could simply pull his collar up tighter around his neck. He turned around to look at Thranduil, who was quietly sipping his wine like nothing had happened.

“The people are arriving, my lord.” Bard turned around to see Percy at the door. There was no indication that he knew (or heard) any of Bard’s previous activities, and Bard let out a sigh of relief.

“Ah, yes!” Bard said almost too enthusiastically. “Let them come, I’ll be out in a moment.”

“Yes, milord.”

When Percy left, Thranduil raised his head to give a farewell to his lover. “I’m not finished with you yet, King of Dale.” He said sipping again on his wine.

Bard did not answer but his flustered look was enough for Thranduil. Bard rushed out of the room to attend his guests.

 

 

\---

            When it came time for Bard to be crowned King of Dale, Thranduil was beside himself. After Bard left the room, leaving Thranduil all alone with nothing but his goblet, Thranduil thought about his previous actions. He smiled, thinking about Bard’s flustered expressions and his passionate sighs. Thranduil had to admit; it got him excited as well.

            Thranduil never thought in his wildest of dreams that he’d fall for Bard as hard as he did. What first started as a mere hobby or entertainment became something more. He never expected the presence of the bowman to make his heart leap or to truly treasure Bard’s presence. These giddy feelings were finally awakening in the ancient elf and he didn’t know how to deal with it properly. He wanted to caress his lover’s cheek and kiss him softly but at the same time he wanted the tease; he wanted that lustful and erotic desirability between him and Bard.

            Now that Bard was going to be King of Dale, Thranduil didn’t know how long their little affair was going to last. Bard’s kingship shouldn’t have been anything threatening toward their budding relationship but deep in Thranduil’s ancient heart, he wasn’t so sure.   
            But what difference would it make, Thranduil pondered. I’m also a king, and it hasn’t had any affect.

            Thranduil knew Bard would be a good king. He loved his people, and he loved his family. There shouldn’t be any problem.

            Thranduil rose from Bard’s bed and walked past the mirror on the way out the door. He was just about to walk on by but instead he stopped and observed himself in the mirror.

            There stood King Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm in all his glory. Thranduil felt the weight of his kingship and could recall the true weight of his crown. Besides he has ruled for hundreds of years. Would the weight of this crown affect Bard?

            But deep in his heart Thranduil knew Bard could do it. He was strong and he loved Bard for his strength.

            Thranduil smiled into the mirror and could hear the crowds of people that were getting ready for the coronation.

            A wicked thought spread across Thranduil’s lips as he widened them, thinking back to his lover’s flustered state just previously. Thranduil reveled in it, seeing Bard all uppity and anxious. Thranduil wondered what he’d be like among a crowd of people and dwarves. It was a sinister opportunity and Thranduil really did have all year (and years to come) but Bard did not. So this was going to be worth it.

 

\---

            The Coronation was indeed a beautiful sight. Thranduil stood with his son, Legolas, and a company of elves he had brought to recognize their neighboring land’s king. The company of dwarves from Erebor had also come to bid their blessings on the new king, and of course all of Dale had come.

            Thrnaduil watched Bard intently as the crown was placed on his head. It’s golden metal shimmered as light shown down from the windows in the great hall, illuminating the new King of Dale.

            Thranduil looked for any indication of fear or anxiety in his lover’s eyes but all he saw was strength and confidence. Goosebumps scattered his arms for a moment as he took in the new splendor of the king.

            Everyone in Dale cheered as the declaration finally proclaimed Bard as king. Horns trumpeted and the cheers were incessant. Bard looked glance down from his throne to all the people of Dale that were to now be loyal to him and as he scanned the crowd he caught the eyes of Thranduil standing proudly with his company of elves. He let out a smile and Thranduil was truly happy for Bard.

\---

            After the ceremony the celebrations were to begin. Bard paraded around the great hall as hoards of people came to him, talking to him, asking him questions and touching him. Bard never used to like attention much, mostly because in the past attention meant trouble. Even now, the attention annoyed Bard and made him anxious.

            Multiple times he had searched for Thranduil to relieve his stress. He made his way through the great hall multiple times searching for the elven king to no avail, all along the way people were ready to jump him- ask him questions, tell him things, congratulate him etc. And all these times he could only think of finding Thranduil. Bard was happy his children had gone to bed and were away from this maddening crowd. He didn’t have to worry about them being poked and prodded like he was now.

            Bard wandered through the great hall still looking for Thranduil when he was stopped by a woman congratulating him and seeming to tell him her whole life story all in that one moment of meeting her. Thranduil came up from behind Bard suddenly.

            “King Thranduil,” the woman bowed in reverence.

            Thranduil raised a hand to pardon her. “I was just here to congratulate the new king as well.” Thranduil said innocently. With that the woman quickly made herself scarce and left the King of Dale with the Elvenking alone in a crowd of people.

            “Finally,” Bard let out a sigh and turned to Thranduil relieved.

            “Finally indeed,” Thranduil said leaning into the king’s ear, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin. Bard gave a shudder and quickly looked around the room to see if anyone noticed, but it was hard to not be noticed when you’re in a room full of humans with an elf seducing you and you’re the king.

“Some one will see, Thranduil. Not. Now.” Bard gritted his teeth as Thranduil ignored his lover and grabbed a bit of Bard’s ear into his teeth then slowly and lightly licking down the outer ear to the lobe. Bard was surely blushing now.

Thranduil quickly sensed someone approaching and quickly retreated remaining calm and composed as opposed to the new king.

“Greetings, my lord,” a man of Laketown greeted Bard. Bard recognized he fought in the battle against the orcs months ago.

“Greetings,” Bard said trying to not look flustered.

“Is there something wrong, my lord?” the man inquired.

Bard shook it off and tried to let out a smile of reassurance, but in truth he was still trying to come down from the high that Thranduil had induced upon him only a moment ago.

“If you would excuse me,” Bard tried to escape politely. Thranduil followed close suit.

 

It was soon time for a great feast in Bard’s honor. A long table awaited the king and his closest subjects. That included a very turned on elvenking on a mission to get a rise out of the new King of Dale.

Not to Bard’s surprise Thranduil sat right next to him. Thranduil didn’t sit right on top of Bard (though he did want to) but close enough to carry on with his sinister plans and not get caught.

Bard stood up and raised a toast to all those who had fought bravely months before and to the prosperous years to come and with that he sat down.

Even at the dinner table Bard couldn’t get any rest from the excessive attention and chatter that was directed toward him.

It was in these moments that Thranduil thought he’d play a game with his love; a game of: How much can we make the new king squirm?

It started light. Thranduil slipped a hand under the table the stroke Bard’s thigh. He could feel the king tense up, his leg going completely still and at the mercy of Thranduil’s hand.

“This is hardly necessary at the moment,” Bard grunted under his breath. Those at the table gave their king a concerned look and Bard simply waved it off as if it was simply indigestion.

Conversations continued around the table and Thranduil slipped his hand further up Bard’s thigh, grazing over the stiff bulge that was now forming in his trousers. Bard gave a small leap in his seat and more concerned looks followed.

“Better not make a sound, meleth nin.” Thranduil crooned, his lips widened into a smirk.

It was a cruel dinnertime for Bard. He tried not to give into Thranduil’s manipulations but it was no use. Thranduil was sure to be very discreet. The bastard had no indication, no suggestion, that he was tormenting his lover. He kept his graceful head perched in his hand looking bored to the conversations that were happening around the table but in reality he was pretty occupied.

Thranduil searched around for the laces of Bard’s trousers with his fingers. When he finally found what he was looking for under the mass amounts of fabric. Thranduil was annoyed by Bard’s new wardrobe and how cumbersome it was to undress. Although the thick fabrics were fit for a king, they were quite inconvenient in times like these. Though Thranduil did realize he adorned himself with a lot of fabric as well and remembered the nights when the undressing portion of their activities had taken longer than needed because of Thranduil’s elven robes.

Just when Thranduil was about to pull open the seam of Bard’s trousers when Bard seized his hand.

“Not any further,” Bard leaned over and whispered into Thranduil’s ear. Each syllable was a pulse on Thranduil’s ear.

Thranduil simply smiled and kept his head perched on his hand, but his advancements didn’t stop. He simply wriggled his wrist free from Bard’s half-hearted grip and continued.

Bard had returned to his earlier position in his seat and continued any conversations that were taking place. He couldn’t quite tell what anyone was saying because his mind was in other places.

Thranduil took one finger to slowly stroke down Bard’s length and could feel Bard’s body tense up once again. 

Bard was “intently” listening to the conversations of the dwarves sitting around him, pausing occasionally to take a sip of wine. He tried to keep as still as he could so he wouldn’t be found out.

Thranduil then wrapped his long, delicate fingers around Bard’s hard dick and slowly moved them up and down. Thranduil could sense that Bard’s toes were curling this very instant in his boots.

Thranduil and Bard sat there nonchalantly at the table as the dinner continued like nothing was going on. Bard tried to keep up the conversation and tried to control the expressions on his face.

Meanwhile, Thranduil was at work under the table. His hands were now moving down Bard’s shaft in slow strokes. He kept his grip loose, trailing teasing friction up and down Bard’s cock. Thranduil could feel that precum was slowly leaking out from the tip and he flicked his thumb over the tip before descending back down Bard’s length.

Bard had now caught onto Thranduil’s game a while ago and was willing to play along.

“Is that all you got?” Bard whispered under his breath.

Thranduil let out a chuckle because he could see Bard’s strained face and knew Bard was about to lose miserably. Bard’s little suggestion was in over his head in this one because, clearly, Thranduil had the upper hand.

Thranduil suddenly gave a tight squeeze on Bard’s tip, which almost made Bard’s knees hit the table. Thranduil’s grip tightened and Bard’s cock became slick allowing Thranduil’s hand to move swiftly. With each flick of Thranduil’s wrist, it became harder and harder for Bard to remain still. Bard shifted slightly in his seat to be sure not to cause a scene.

Thranduil flicked his thumb over the tip once again before he felt a small nudge at his side. He looked over to his lover and noticed Bard’s pleading eyes. With subtle grace Thranduil slipped a napkin under the table without giving the slightest indication to the guests. Bard grabbed it, almost forcibly, as Thranduil quickened his pace.

Thranduil could feel Bard was at his limit and gave two more long, hard strokes before Bard came into the napkin Thranduil handed him earlier.

A look of relief flooded Bard’s face, and left a sense of frustration. Thranduil only smiled as he moved his hands away from Bard’s groin.

The dinner was now winding down as Bard’s guests were bidding their farewells and well wishes. Bard made sure his clothes were mended and stood up to bid his guests a good night. Thranduil tried to slip away quietly but Bard caught the mischievous elf by his arm.

“You are not off the hook for this, “ Bard growled into Thranduil’s ear, close once again. As he slipped away, Bard gave a small bite to Thranduil’s earlobe eliciting a low moan from the elf. “Meet me in my chambers.” Bard replied returning to farewell his guests.

Thranduil grinned in anticipation as he made his way toward his lover’s chambers.


End file.
